Talk:Quest/Experience rewards
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Remove quests I made a copy from http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_quest_release_dates. I have been removing quests from september 2007 till august 2008. All fired up was the newest I removed from the list. Feel free to remove others, I just don't have the time right now. using Ctrl F in edit makes them easy to find. 23:18, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Removed all quests released after August 10th 2007. Only thing now is to recalculate xp totals and catch anything I may have messed up Old Smithy (talk) 16:22, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Rag and Bone Man Part Two Since part two of the Rag and Bone Man quest gives 5,000 prayer exp, I think it should be added on the section for prayer. 00:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Skill req for quests in name Quests should have their skill requirements by their name (just as some have a few) before it for quick reference. Quests with more than one skill req. should use abbreviations like FM: 50 - WC: 30, etc 03:33, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Luiz The tower of life quest requires 10 construction and it does not indicate so on the page. Add Construction level requirement next to Tower of Life I don't have editing permissions but saw a small error- under Construction, "The Tower of Life" has a (-) next to it, but it should be a (10), as it requires 10 construction. -Noobsauce124 Mining Total Math is a little wrong on the mining section total... should be 42,100 -Runetack Shadow of the storm At the end of the shadow of the storm quest, its possible to choose to get 10k xp in either Attack, Strength, Defence, Magic or Ranged. Could you implement this in this page? :It's listed under Skill choice. 15:36, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Revert The layout of this page should be reverted, the old layout showed the level requirements for all skills instead of just one. It was also considerably easier to read than this new table format Example of old format: http://2007.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Quest_experience_rewards?oldid=2962071 Paleman81 (talk) 16:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) I think in the time since you have posted this, it has been improved to be more like the old format while cleaner. But this made me think a different but related thing: The "Experience Reward" and "Quest" columns should be swapped. To me, the amount of XP is the most important thing, followed next by "what quest is it?". Tasty Quarks (talk) 00:11, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Videos Popup on Autoplay? This is very intrusive and should be moved to the bottom or removed. People come to the wiki, because they dont want a video, if they wanted a video, they'd go to youtube... Having some random person who isnt even maxed in the topic talking isnt what we want. screw autoplay video Either remove the video or stop having it autoplay, it's obnoxious as sht, please. 12:26, June 26, 2018 (UTC)removevideopls :We here at the OSRS Wiki hate them just as much as you do, but the videos are forced upon us by our host, Fandom. -- 12:49, June 26, 2018 (UTC)